Vasopressin, Ca ions, carbechol, theophylline and ouabain failed to alter the rate of phospholipid turnover in rat renal cortical slices. Ranatensin markedly inhibited sodium transport in the toad bladder. The inhibition was not affected by atropine, but was blocked by pretreatment of submaximal doses of ouabain.